


Welcome home Officer

by buckdiaz



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Deep Throating, Dom!Carlos, M/M, Mention of cock cage, Mention of spanking, Sexual Content, Swearing, face fucking, papi - Freeform, sub!tk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz
Summary: TK welcomes Carlos home after a shift.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 208





	Welcome home Officer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely person who came up with this prompt! You're awesome and your prompts are delicious! <3

”Hi, baby, I’m home!” Carlos called out as he entered through the front door and closed it behind him, locking it for good measure. The TV was on and he could hear music playing as well. Rolling his eyes, Carlos turned the TV off. ”Baby, stop leaving everything on” he said as he threw the remote on to the couch and followed the sound of the music. ”TK” Carlos sighed as he looked into their bathroom as saw that everything was a mess. ”What are you doing?” he asked as he leaned against the doorframe. 

TK looked up from where he was sitting on the bathroom floor, sorting through their hair products. ”Emm I’m organizing?” he replied as he took in the sight Carlos was in his uniform. ”and making quite a mess” Carlos pointed out. ”I’ll clean it up, I promise, papi!” TK nodded and scooted over so he was closer to Carlos. ”Did you have a good shift?” TK asked as he started opening Carlos’s boots and slipping them off his feet. ”I did. Arrested bad guys, saved babies and ate donuts, you know the usual” Carlos smirked. TK laughed as he stood up. ”Missed you” he whispered as he wrapped his arms Carlos’s neck. 

”I missed you too” Carlos smiled and closed the gap between their faces and pressed his lips against TK’s lips. Putting his hands on TK’s hips, he pulled him closer and sighed happily. ”Have you been a good boy while I was gone?” Carlos asked as he rubbed TK’s back as his boy rested his head on his shoulder. TK nodded. ”Mmhmm. I was” he replied as he pressed his nose against Carlos’s neck and breathed in the strong smell of Carlos. Letting out a quiet little moan, he licked at the skin. 

”You smell so good” TK said happily. Carlos chuckled and pulled TK with him into the living room. ”So what else have you done today other than look my bathroom look like a tornado hit it” Carlos asked as he sat down on the couch and pulled TK onto his lap. TK happily straddled Carlos’s lap and stroked his hands over the badge on Carlos’s uniform shirt. ”I had lunch with dad, he says hi, and then I just came home cooked your dinner, I had a nap and then I started to organize the bathroom” TK grinned. 

”Quite the day then” Carlos chuckled as he grabbed TK by the hair and pulled him down so he could kiss him. ”Mm I missed my sweet little boy so much today, almost had to go to the bathroom and jerk myself off cause I kept thinking of you” Carlos said in between kisses. ”Papi” TK moaned as his body shuddered. ”Sometimes I wish I could just keep you under my desk with your mouth open so I could fuck your pretty little mouth whenever I wanted” 

TK bit his lip as he stared at Carlos as he moved his hand from his hip to the front of his sweatpants. His cock was already half hard and it showed under the loose material. ”Fuck!” TK gasped as Carlos put his hand inside his sweatpants and gave his cock a firm squeeze. ”Who’s cock is this?” Carlos asked as he moved the hand he had on TK’s head to his throat. ”Yours, papi, yours” TK moaned, his eyelids fluttering thanks to all the pleasure running through him. 

”You going to let anyone else have it? Control your dick? Take your ass?” Carlos growled as he tightened his hold on TK’s throat but loosening the grip on TK’s cock, just having his fingers around it. ”No one else, your boy, only your slut, papi, want to be so good for you” TK gasped out, coughing a bit as Carlos took his hand of his neck. Moaning, TK wrapped his hands around Carlos and kissed him desperately. 

”Please, Officer, use me! I’ll make you feel so good, I promise, be such a good boy” TK rambled as he pressed kisses on Carlos’s mouth, cheek, neck and down his shirt as he slid off his lap and kneeled down on the ground between Carlos’s feet. TK licked his lips as he saw the bulge in the tight police trousers. ”Get naked” Carlos said as he started undoing his belt. Scrambling to get his t-shirt and sweatpants off, TK returned to his knees and whimpered as Carlos got his cock out from his trousers and was stroking it slowly. 

”Daddy, I do it, use my hands or my ass or my mouth” TK begged as his cock was twitching against his stomach, leaking precum drops. ”Hands behind your back” Carlos said as he unclipped the handcuffs from its clip. He bent forward and quickly cuffed TK’s hands together behind his back before sitting up properly again. 

”You sure you’ve been a good enough boy to have my cock, ninito?” Carlos asked as he went back to stroking his cock. TK whimpered and nodded quickly. ”Yes! I promise, been a good boy all day long!” He whined and moved closer to Carlos’s dick. ”But you left the TV on when you left the room. And made a huge mess in the bathroom” Carlos pointed out. TK pouted. ”I forgot to turn it off, it was an accident and I’m going to tidy the bathroom, papi please!” TK said as he saw that the cock head was glistening with precum. 

Carlos hummed teasingly as he moved forward in seat and spread his legs a bit more, his cock now very close to TK’s face. ”Please, papi” TK moaned as his eyes closed, the delicious smell of Carlos was making his brain go even more fuzzy and his cock grow harder. 

”Papi” TK whimpered and rested his head on Carlos thigh, as close to his cock as he could without touching it. ”I’ve been good, so good and I’ll never be bad ever, please let me suck your cock” TK begged as he looked up at Carlos. The man was looking down at him with a wide smirk on his mouth. 

Carlos said nothing as he reached down and stroked TK’s face gently, running his finger over TK’s mouth before pressing his thumb into TK’s mouth. ”I’m not sure yet” Carlos teased. ”I don’t think you actually want to suck me off” he hummed. TK huffed as he kept sucking on Carlos’s thumb, letting his tongue sweep over it, trying to show him just how much he wanted to. Pulling his thumb out, Carlos wiped his wet finger on TK’s cheek. 

”I do want to! I really want to, papi! Please let me suck your cock!” TK begged, his eyes getting a little wet in frustration as Carlos wouldn’t let him please him. ”You sure?” Carlos asked again as he went back to stroking his cock. 

TK whined and pouted. ”Yes, papi!” he replied, the whine in his voice coming through very clearly. ”I mean I could just jerk off and cum on your chest if you’re not sure?” Carlos teased. ”Nooo! Papi!” TK cried and tried to get his hands free. ”I want to suck you off please! Want you in my mouth and taste you; not on my chest!” TK cried and looked up at Carlos with tears in his eyes. ”Pleease!” TK added and whined. 

”Alright, alright” Carlos said as he reached out and stroked TK’s hair. TK whined as he pressed up against the hand. Gripping TK’s hair, Carlos wrapped his hand around his cock and pulled TK a bit forward. TK opened his mouth wide and put his tongue out to lick at the head. He managed a swipe before Carlos pushed him further down on his cock. 

Moaning, TK closed his eyes and started sucking on the cock while Carlos moved his head back and forth. ”That’s it baby, take Papi’s cock, so fucking wet and tight” Carlos moaned before pressing TK’s face up against his crotch so he had the whole length in his mouth. Tk felt his eyes watering again as he gagged on Carlos cock, his throat restricting and trying to get the cock away but Carlos wasn’t letting up. 

His toes were curling and his hands were gripping each other, TK moaned as best as he could as he opened his eyes to look up at Carlos. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes were closed in pleasure. 

Gasping as Carlos let him pull back enough so he could drag in some much needed air, TK swallowed away some of the spit and quickly let this tongue roam all over Carlos’s dick. ”Good boy” Carlos murmured. TK shuddered in pleasure and starting bobbing his head up and down sucking Carlos fast and hard. ”Take a breath” Carlos said and waited long enough for TK to take said breath before gripping his face with both hands. 

TK looked up and saw Carlos biting his lip as he started to thrust in and out of his throat quickly. He kept moaning as he his face would hit Carlos crotch, his throat screaming and gagging and the big intrusion. ”Fuck, that’s it, choke on it baby” Carlos moaned as sped up his thrusts a bit more. TK felt dizzy at the lack of air and he was sure his own cock was going to explode any second. ”So good for me, such a good hole, letting me use you like the slut you are” Carlos moaned as he tugged hard on TK’s hair and shoved in as far as he could and held TK there. 

Letting out a choked moaned, TK felt his hips jerk and his cock cum as the words Carlos were saying, along with the hair tug and the choking on his dick became too much. Carlos groaned as he pulled out once before slamming back in, digging his fingers into TK’s hair and pressing his nails into his scalp. ”Oh fuck!” He gasped as he came down TK’s throat. 

Carlos panted as he eased up his grip on TK’s hair a bit as he did a few smaller, more gentle thrusts before pulling his cock out of TK’s mouth. ”Fuck, baby, that mouth of yours” Carlos moaned as he stroked TK’s hair and let him rest his head against his crotch. He was breathing heavily as he had his eyes closed. ”Hi, baby?” Carlos asked softly as he looked down. TK nodded against the fabric of Carlos’s uniform shirt. ”mm?” he mumbled, his head was so floaty. 

”Did you cum? Untouched?” Carlos asked, taking in the cum splatter on TK’s chest and thighs. TK whimpered and tried to curl up a bit to hide the evidence. ”m sorry, papi, I couldn’t help it!” TK whimpered. ”I know you couldn’t, it’s hard for little boys to control themselves sometimes, its okay. Papi understands” Carlos said and kept stroking TK’s hair. ”Papi will help you control it next time. A spanking before bed and a few days being locked up will help” he reassured him. Carlos chuckled as he felt TK shudder and saw his cock twitch with excitement. ”Yes, papi”


End file.
